Tales of Rosario Vampire
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Laphicet Collbrande has soon find himself going to an all-monster school called Yokai Academy along with a fellow human Tsukune and soon they found themselves surrounded by girls wanting them while trying to survive a bunch of monster students going after them for whatever stupid reason. Typical school problems and all, even for monsters. Harem. Lemon. Monster girls. Some mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Boys Going to a Monster High School**

Waiting at the bus stop a young boy who's about 10-years-old is going over some stuff in his bag to make sure he has everything he needs for his first day at his new school he'll be going to though he does feel a bit nervous upon going somewhere new and meeting new people. He hopes to make at least one new friend there and do his best as he'll also be living there at the students' dormitory.

The young boy has golden-brown, shoulder-length hair which turns grey towards the tip. At the top of his head, he has a single-lock of hair which flicks off into a cowlick ring. He has fair skin and forest-yellow eyes. He wears the school uniform of green suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie, gold-brown pants, and brown shoes.

The boy looks at the talisman his dad gave him before sign thinking if he's really prepare for this after that he finished his old school last year, but it's too late to turn back now as a bus pull over and the door opens showing a man in a blue uniform on the driver sit.

"Hey there, are you by any chance Laphicet Collbrande?" The Bus Driver asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Laphicet said though felt scared of the guy for some reason.

"Well, you must be a very special kid to skip some grades up to high school." The Bus Driver commented.

"Well, I wouldn't call it special." Laphicet said pushing his fingers together.

"Hop on in, you'll find Yokai Academy to be VERY different than you've ever seen." The drive declared as Laphicet walks inside the bus.

Laphicet looks around to find a good spot to sit.

"Hey, want to sit with me?" Laphicet look to his left to find an older boy with black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. He's also wearing the same uniform as Laphicet is.

"Hi, I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukuna introduced patting on the sit for Laphicet to sit on, seeing he's kind Laphicet got on the site.

"Hello, I'm Laphicet Collbrande."

"So, you're a young kid going to high school, you must have been really smart to advance this far." Tsukune complimented.

"Guess I was born with a big brain and all." Laphicet said shy, but slowly starts to open up to Tsukune just a little.

Meanwhile, the Bus Drive watches the two boys getting along well thinking that these two will have to stick together in order to survive their new school and hopefully still be alive by the time he meets them again.

 **(Later)**

Laphicet and Tsukune stood near a scarecrow sign that says, 'Private School' and 'Yokai Academy' with a pumpkin head shock staring at the wide-open sea that is literally red like blood or something else that is red.

"Wow, it's like a completely different world here on the other side of the tunnel…!" Tsukune said.

"Th-The sea, it's all red! How is that possible?" Laphicet asked.

The Bus Driver gave them a warning to watch their backs before leaving them and going back through the tunnel. Tskune try to call someone on his phone but couldn't get a signal which was strange because he had call with his cousin before going through the tunnel, they decided to just head to where they saw school is through a creepy dark forest. They thought they heard something following them from behind and walk a little faster for a while until they turn around.

"Hi, it's me, I'm just a bat!" A bat said flying above the boys.

"Oh, it was just a bat." Tsukune signed in relief as Laphicet too, but the younger boy soon realizes something.

"Wait, did that bat just" Laphicet sentence was soon cut off when a bike suddenly ran over Tsukune. Laphicet got scared thinking it was a biker gangster and he ran off leaving Tsukune behind.

Laphicet mentally screaming in his head while running for his life hoping the biker won't get him until he bumps into someone's butt and falls on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A girl complained.

Laphicet sat up and looks up to see a girl looking a little angry at him.

The girl in standing tall has yellow eyes and extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. She wears the same school uniform as Laphicet but she wears a skirt and her whole left arm is wrapped in bandages. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"(Wow, she's pretty!)" Laphicet thought as a guts of wind blow making the girl's hair flowing for a second.

"Hey, what's a kid like you doing here?" The girl asked, Laphicet snaps out of his fantasy and got up on his feet.

"I'm sorry for bumping into your like that, my name is Laphicet Collbrande and I'm a new first-year at Yokai Academy!" Laphicet introduced himself.

"Yokai Academy, a little pipsqueak like you in high school?" The girl mocked making Laphicet feel down.

"It's true, I skip a few grades and I'm a high school student whether you like it or not!" Laphicet said with an angry tone though soon became scared if what he just said upsets the girls.

The girl may not look like it, but she's actually impress that Laphicet just stood up to her like that despite being little and probably weak, surprisingly she smiles.

"Well, at least you got a little backbone I'll give you that." The girl commented before carrying her schoolbag over her shoulder and walk off.

"Come on, we're going to Yokai Academy together, I'm Velvet Crowe." Velvet said, Laphicet thought this girl was mean but found her to be kind and maybe she'll be his friend. Laphicet went up to Velvet's side as they walk together to find Yokai Academy.

Suddenly, Laphicet's nose starts to twitch and unleash a powerful sneeze at Velvet.

"ACHOOO!" The sneeze lifted Velvet's skirt up reveal her black panties.

Velvet became embarrass with her cheeks blushing that her underwear has been shown and angry that is was Laphicet's fault as she balled her bandaged hand while Laphicet is nervously scared of the angry Velvet as a dark-red aura emits from her body.

 **(Classroom)**

"Hey, you alright Laphicet, where'd get that bump on your head?" Tsukune asked staring at the large bump on Laphicet's head. Laphicet didn't say much as he still groans from the pain.

"Hello everyone! If you're new here, welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your teacher." The teacher Shizuka introduced herself to the class. Tsukune seems please of having a cute teacher.

She has sandy blonde in shaped as cat ears and blue eyes though they seem to be close. She wears a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Well, I'm sure that everyone already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school! One is exclusively for monster!" Shizuka mentioned as the students agree.

Tsukune and Laphicet soon realizes of what Shizuka just said as they could hear lightning from outside like something unexpected is about to come raining.

Shizuka began to explain about the purpose of the school of monsters to coexist with the human so as long they disguise themselves as humans which bring them to the rules about the school including to never reveal your monster identity to each other. The more explaining of the school Shizuka does, the more scared Tsukune and Laphicet became as they can see a tail growing out of Shizuka's butt and the ears on her head just twitches.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom open.

"Hi, sorry we're late." A girl apologized though the voice sounds familiar to Tsukune.

"Oh, don't worry, it's alright! Go ahead and introduce yourself." Shizuka gestured as two girls came in.

One girl is Velvet Crowe, the girl Laphicet met earlier. The other girl has pink hair and blue eyes and wears the girl uniform of the school. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka greeted to her new classmate.

"Velvet Crowe, try to get on my good side and we might get along." Velvet said.

The class begun to like the two newly arrivals thinking they're cute, Moka being hot and innocent and Velvet being tough makes her attractive.

Moka then spotted and jump right at him, hugging him in excitement.

"Tsukune, I'm so glad we're in the same class!" Moka smiled shocking everyone, mostly the boys that a cute girl like her has already found herself.

Laphicet soon find Velvet standing next to him at his desk, glaring at him with a death-look.

"H-Hi, Velvet, look about earlier…" Laphicet tried to apologize, but Velvet place a finger on his lips.

"If you tell anyone about what happened back then… you're dead." Velvet threatened making Laphicet pale in fear and screaming in his head.

 **(Later)**

"We got to get out of here?!" Tsukune panicked as he leaves the school dorm with his belongings.

"Wait, Tsukune, it's only the first day and who knows maybe this school won't be so bad as we thought." Laphicet said trying to reason with him.

"Look, Laphicet, we're humans that could get hurt in this school, if you want to stay here that's fine, but this is a school real-live monster that could kill us!" Tsukune pointed out.

"But you heard what our teacher said, they want to coexist with humans and… sure monsters are scary… but maybe that's why we're here to help them get along so the two worlds can become one!" Laphicet said with determination in his eyes.

"And how would you know that, you're just a stupid kid with a big stupid brain." Tsukune insulted.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not a coward idiot who's running away for nothing." Laphicet talked back, they just stand there for a moment until Tsukune ran to leave the school.

Laphicet wanted to stop him, but just stood unsure of what to do and looks as he's about to cry.

"So, you just going to let your friend leave you like that or are you gonna do something?" Velvet asked from behind leaning on the wall spooked Laphicet.

"V-Velvet, how long have you been here?"

"About you two being humans and that idiot running away." Velvet answered making more nervous and sweatdrop.

"So, did you mean what you said: about believing that monster and humans can coexists?" Velvet asked.

"…To be honest, I'm not really sure about it myself. My dad has always told that no matter who or what you are, everyone can come together bringing a brighter future for all, so that's what I'm going with." Laphicet said with a strong face.

"Plus, I don't have any friends, most would pick on me and mock me for being smart, going to this school I actually made friends with you, Tsukune, and Moka. I don't want others hating each other because of their difference, I want a world where every living thing can live in peace together!" Laphicet said like his soul is burning of a fighting spirit.

Velvet look at Laphicet for a moment and chuckles a bit, this kid is something else.

"That's a mighty speech, so why don't we go find Tsukune and see if we can make that dream into a reality." Velvet suggested.

"R-Really…?" Laphicet shocked.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm getting sick and tried of monsters claiming they want to live in peace with the human, but the real truth is they're still cowards hiding in the shadows fearing humans, so let's go wake this whole world up from this stupid illusion!" Velvet determined holding out her hand to him.

Laphicet was shocked to hear Velvet wanting the whole world to know about the monsters and show them that we're not afraid to show themselves and want to make peace with them. He felt touch by her words, thinking that may be something like that can be accomplish. He nodded and took her hands, then they went to Tsukune at the bus stop where he'll be.

Later, after all the running they find Tsukune looking all hurt as he struggles to stay on his feet and leans on pumpkin sign, Moka is there with him, and big spiky-buff guy marching towards them.

"Whoa, what is that?" Laphicet asked freaking out.

"That's an Orc, looks like someone doesn't care much for the school rules." Velvet growled before running off with Laphicet following behind.

"Your pathetic words are starting to get on my nerves!" The Orc yelled as he's about to launch his huge fist at Tsukune.

"NO?!" Laphicet shouted reaching out to Tsukune even though it's in vine, then something in his pocket glows and shot out hitting the Orc guy in the face with an explosion.

"(Whoa, was that…?)" Laphicet thought confused, the talisman somehow heard his cry and attacked the Orc. His dad once told him that the talisman is special, could this be what he meant.

"Why, you little…" The Orc was about to attack Laphicet but he felt his arm being grab by someone and look to see Velvet… with a demonic red and black arm.

Laphicet see the bandages that was wrapped on her left arm on the ground.

"Buddy, you're going to learn the hard to never piss me off!" Velvet angered as she lifts the Orc above herself and slams him into the ground and threw him severely feet away.

(Damn it, she's crazy strong!)" The Orc thought as he groans in pain.

Suddenly, everyone turns to see Moka's body beginning to change after Tsukune has removed her Rosario: her hair turns silver, her eyes into red color, and her body has grown slightly bigger like her breasts grown to H-cup.

"I had a feeling you were something special, an S-Class Monster Vampire." Velvet said as she looks at the trembling Orc.

"That's kind of you to say, being sealed because of the Rosario can be boring and now I get to let loose." Moka said jump up and down a bit to warm herself up.

"So, split personality?" Velvet asked.

"Something like that, why don't we kick this guy's ass for now." Inner Moka suggested as Velvet can agree to that.

"By the way, you're once of the rare monsters: a Therion, correct?" Inner Moka asked, Velvet didn't answer but gave look in her eyes that means yes.

They charge at the Orc before he could react.

"Time for you to know your place!" Inner Moka shouted as she kicks him in the face and Velvet punch him in the stomach, sending the Orc flying crashing into the rock-wall knocking him unconscious.

 **(School Gate)**

"Laphicet, sorry for what I said to you earlier." Tsukune apologized, Laphicet shook his head.

"It's okay, you were just letting out some stream and it has been a stressful day for both of us." Laphicet stated.

Tsukune and Moka who turned back into her kinder self as her other form seem mean and serious went to their rooms leaving Velvet and Laphicet alone together.

"So, about… your arm?" Laphicet asked gentle holding on the bandage arm.

"That just how is it when I was born, this arm is a curse that devour souls and kill, I've always hated this arm and hope to never use it… until today that is." Velvet said with a soft smile.

Then Laphicet did the unexpected; he hugs Velvet around the waist considering he's shorter and his head touch her breasts, shocking the dark-haired girl as her cheeks blushes.

"I think it's looks cool, makes you, you, and no one can tell you otherwise." Laphicet smiled.

Normally, Velvet would just punch anyone who try to get close to her like a hug and threaten them to not do that again, but for some reason she actually felt warm from Laphicet's embrace decided to make him an exception, just not in public. Velvet decides to let him have his moment until the mood dies down, something tells her that with two humans in this monster school things are going to get interesting and crazy from here on.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you enjoy it!**

 **I've thought it was a great idea on making a crossover of Rosario + Vampire and Tales of Berseria! Laphicet is one of the main characters of the story along with Tsukune and the monster girls they'll encounter, some other Tales of Berseria characters will make their appearance as well, being monster girls too.**

 **It seems Laphicet have found himself with a little special power when he saw the talisman flying off and exploded on that Orc's face, he will soon find out that he's more special than he realizes within Yokai Academy as he'll also get closer to Velvet too and other girls too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Succubus and a Witch**

Laphicet is brushing his teeth as he is getting ready for another day of Yokai Academy that's secretly a school for monsters from the classic fairy tales like vampires, werewolves, and so on all wanting to learn how to fit in with humans. He and Tsukune have also learned that the bus only come to the school every month even though they agree to give this school a chance.

After getting dress in his school uniform, he went out of the boys' dorm making his way to school and spotted Tsukune along the way catching up to him.

"Tsukune, morning!" Laphicet said.

"Oh, morning to you too." Tsukune said as the two walks together.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you about what you did yesterday." Tsukune said referring to the flying paper at the guy.

"To be honest, I don't know what happened exactly and I was wondering if I could talk to the principal of this when I get the chance." Laphicet said as he looks at his hand.

Laphicet still couldn't make out of what just happened, he can feel something inside is growing unlike anything he felt before, but for some strange reason it felt familiar somehow. He was scared of losing his friend from that ogre from yesterday and somehow that desire to save Tsukune saved, also giving the girls to finish off that bully.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off when he felt a hand pat on his head, he turns around to see Velvet walking by his side and Moka is here as well.

"Hey Velvet." Laphicet greeted.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Velvet asked.

"I'm doing alright, just adjusting to being in a monster school." Laphicet said, feeling bright and cheerful from just being with Velvet.

"Glad to see you're doing well, though I don't think your friend is adjusting to this yet." Velvet pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out." Laphicet assured.

"OUCH?!" Tsukune yelled after Moka bit his neck to suck some blood from him.

"Hey, you can't treat me like this!" Tsukune shouted before running off.

"I'm sorry." Moka apologized starting to feel bad of what she just did.

"You vampires sure have some obsession with blood." Velvet said as she walks pass Moka with Laphicet behind.

"Hey, it's not obsession, it just that we can't resist blood and Tsukune's is wonderful!" Moka stated in defense.

"Oh yeah, you two better watch out because there's a rumor spreading around about you and Tsukune beating up that ogre the other day." Velvet informed making the young boy freak out.

Unnoticed to them, a young girl is watching them from a higher view standing on a tree branch with a wide grin on her face.

 **(At school)**

"Umm, that was good breakfast." Laphicet smiled as he rubs his stomach after he and the girls ate breakfast.

"I'll admit, the food here is not bad though they could've at least make them more flavored." Velvet commented.

"You think so, maybe you should do some cooking at the cafeteria." Moka suggested.

"Velvet can cook?" Laphicet asked curious.

"Yeah, Velvet here is a really good cook. The food she makes are like from a fancy restaurant!" Moka said, remembering the time she tasted some of the food Velvet made.

"Shut up, I cook because it's always been me since my parents are caught up with their work and barely around." Velvet explained.

"Well, I sure like to try them." Laphicet said, Velvet put a small smile thinking she'll cook something for him.

"I wonder if Tsukune got anything to eat yet?" Moka wondered looking around to find Tsukune.

Laphicet look around as well until he spotted Tsukune.

"Hey, I see him!" Laphicet pointed to Tsukune.

"It looks like he's with someone." Velvet noticed a girl is with him and they're… hugging and laughing together for some reason.

As they got closer, they see the girl's full appearance.

She has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one gold star on the left side. She has deep purple eyes with thick long black eyelashes and also has G-cup breasts. She's also short, being only 5'0" tall, or 153cm specifically. She wears an almost-plain long-sleeved white polo shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a miniskirt that looks exactly like the school's uniform skirt. She's also wears white baggy seifuku sailor fuku schoolgirl uniform socks and plain black dress shoes.

"Hmm, what's that girl up to?" Velvet asked rubbing her chin.

"You know her?" Laphicet asked.

"Not really, I just know we're in the same class with her." Velvet answered. Laphicet didn't notice her in the class.

"Yeah, I recognize her too." Moka said firm and walks to them with Velvet and Laphicet following them.

"Hey, Tsukune!" Moka called out.

"Oh, hey Moka, everyone." Tsukune greeted in an almost emotionless tone.

"We were worry that you got lost in the woods." Laphicet said, he notices that Tsukune is acting strange but can't figure out what it is.

"Not to worry, little man. He was with me the whole time." The pretty girl said moving her breasts close to his face making the boy blush.

"Oh, uh… th-that's good to hear, uh…" Laphicet paused not knowing the girl's name. This Velvet angry for some reason she doesn't know.

"The name's Kurumu Kurono, and just so you know Tsukune and I just became just friends." Kurumu said.

"Yes, great friends indeed." Tsukune said strangely as he starts to hug Kurumu and giggles. The others sweat drop thinking this is weird.

Kurumu stare at Tsukune's eyes unknowing to the others that she put him under a spell as he subsumes to it.

"Well, we should get going." Kurumu said not wanting to be late for class, they walk away.

"Wait up Tsukune!" Moka said wanting to walk along with him too.

"No, I don't want to wait for you. I don't want to be your substitute for breakfast." Tsukune said causing Moka to gasp. Velvet and Laphicet are shock of this too.

"(Why did I say those mean things just now?)" Tsukune thought confused.

"Oh, and Laphicet, if you want hang out with us then feel free to join." Kurumu offered sending a wink at him making Laphicet even more.

"Well, s-she seems like a nice girl." Laphicet said nervously shy.

"Yes, but there's more to her than meets the eyes like the old saying of never judging the book by its cover." The mysterious girl from before said suddenly standing next to Laphicet which made him jump in shock.

This girl has very long, pale-blonde hair and light skin. She has lush blue-green eyes and pointed ears. Her attire consists of a matching costume, all with inverted colours. She wears a black, ruffle-like neck-piece and a three-pointed jester hat, which is an inverted pink and patterned with purple and black-layered diamond shapes. Her top consists of a torso of half pink and half black with purple diamond layers embroidered above. On the back, there is a black-pink and pink-purple diamond print. Coming out of the lower-back of her corset is a purple-velvet tail with a fold at the end. The arm-warmers are of equal length and use pink and black in opposition to each arm, with a lace tied to her left arm-warmer. Her bottom part is pink panties with a belt; the belt has small hooks which holds five of her locked-books. Connected to her belt is also a strap which connects each side to a long sock, altogether being a part of her shorts, which is then finished off with magenta-lilac jester shoes. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Hello!" The new girl greeted.

"…Hi."

"I bet you were surprise that the Great Magilou has appeared before you!" Magilou bragged.

"Yeah, and pretty annoying." Velvet grunted, not liking this girl already.

"Aw yes, a Therion has no taste for awesome power a Witch such as myself has!" Magilou smirked.

"Wait, so you're a student here?" Moka asked.

"Bingo, but there's no WAY I'm wearing those uniform, so I convinced the Principal let me wear whatever I want." Magilou answered, also explaining why she isn't wearing the school uniform.

"Isn't it against school rules that you're not allow to reveal your monster identity?" Laphicet asked, remembered the rules Miss. Nekonome said on the first day.

"That should be the case, some monsters here are naturally enemies and they don't know that they're sitting next to each other in class." Velvet explained.

"Right, this school wants to teach them to get along becoming friend so there wouldn't be any pointless wars though they also want them to be prepare when they want to live among humans." Magilou added as she sways her hips a bit and her books swing up showing a little peek of her underwear a bit making Laphicet blush trying his best not to look.

Magilou walks up close to Laphicet, bends down so they're eye level as she looks at him with a happy-curious look on her face.

"My, you certainly are special." Magilou said confusing Laphicet.

"Don't you have class to be at?" Velvet asked, annoy as she pulls Laphicet away from the Witch girl.

"Sheesh, relax I wasn't going to do anything to him… yet." Magilou whispered the last part.

"Oh yeah, I'd be careful leaving that guy with Kurumu. Knowing her big plan for all the boys in this school." Magilou warned.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked, confuse of what she meant.

"Sorry, don't want to be a spoiler but let just say that she's angry at you two." Magilou informed pointing at Moka and Velvet.

"Us?" Moka still confused.

"I'll tell this much, little cutie…" Magilou leans in to Laphicet. "The more she charms your friend, he'll never return as himself."

"What?!" Laphicet shocked, not sure what she means but knew it's pretty bad. Velvet also heard what she said referring about Kurumu.

"Well, it's about time I get going. See ya!" Magilou bided farewell before throwing a small card into the air and it exploded into a puff of smoke for an instant, the card grew larger like a carpet. She hops on and flew away.

"So, are monster not allow to show off their powers too?" Laphicet asked watching Magilou fly away.

"Maybe, but it looks like this girl doesn't care for the rules much." Velvet said.

 **(Later, after class)**

Velvet is seen with Moka leaning on the wall of a hallway. Velvet suggested that Laphicet talk with Tsukune while she goes with Moka as she's still a bit mad about Tsukune flirting with Kurumu.

"Moka, you should know that Tsukune wasn't himself earlier." Velvet pointed out.

"So, I here you're a vampire." Kurumu said from the stairs getting the two's attention. She jumps down with her skirt going up showing off her underwear and doesn't care that eh boys are going prevent compliment on her.

"What do you want?" Velvet asked.

"And it's a surprise to see a Therion here as well, at least that what book Witch warned about." Kurumu mentioned Magilou telling her about Velvet.

"Anyway, I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu answered Velvet's question.

"A declaration of war?" Moka confused.

"Yeah, I got this big plan but you two keep getting in my way and messing it up." Kurumu said.

"Really, Magilou told us that your plan involves all the boys in the school." Velvet mentioned.

"That's right see I'm gonna turn them all into my personally love-thing, and it's working thanks to my Booby-trap." Kurumu explained making Moka and Velvet sweat drop.

"Plenty of guys fall for it, why wouldn't they?" Kurumu asked rhetorical as she swing her body around making her breasts bounces.

"Because you keep showing off your body like that." Velvet stated.

"That, and because I'm a Succubus." Kurumu revealed her monster species.

"(That would explain things, especially with Tsukune.)" Velvet thought.

"But…" Kurumua angered walks close to Moka pressing her breasts under hers. "You two came along and all the stupid boys start falling for you instead of me. I had it with your man stealing."

"Wait, I didn't steal anyone I swear." Moka said in defense.

"And I don't even give a damn about boys or some stupid romance stuff." Velvet said firm.

"Oh, really then why were you blushing with anger when I made that little twerp blush like crazy?" Kurumu asked.

"I wasn't blushing or anything, you were just trying to seduce a young boy." Velvey denied Kurumu's claim.

"Oh, so you don't mind if I steal him from you?" Kurumu asked smirk, which made Velvet angrier.

"I don't care what you are or do, but I'm warning you to stay away from Laphicet." Velvet threatened before walking away frustrated.

"Wow, I think she's gonna break herself without me doing anything to her!" Kurume laughed.

"Oh boy, I don't think you know what you just did, Kurumu." Magilou said watching the scene from a higher view on the stairs.

"Hmm, maybe I should join in on the fun." Magilou said seeing Tsukune and Laphicet arriving at the scene. Her sight is more focus on Laphicet.

"After all, I want to see more of that boy's power from that fight with the ogre." Magilou smiled sinisterly.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Magilou have made her appearance in the story making this to be "magical" time with her around. And it seems Kurumu wants to show Moka and Velvet that they shouldn't mess with which in the next chapter the Succubus will learn the hard that it's the other way around. Magilou is interest in Laphicet thinking he has something hidden within himself like that power from the first chapter wonder what she'll do to make him do it again.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magical Battle of Love!**

"Are you feeling alright, Tsukune?" Laphicet asked his friend as they are in their classroom.

"Kind of, I am getting a weird headache, but it's nothing serious." Tsukune answered honestly, not sure what's causing the headache.

"Well, you have been acting a little weird when that Kurumu girl showed up all the sudden." Laphicet pointed out.

"You think so? Well, in any case I gotta talk to Moka hopefully to straighten things out." Tsukune said wanting to apologize to Moka for something he might've done.

"Just be careful with Kurumu, I was told that the more you hang out with her the more you won't return as yourself." Laphicet said from what that Magilou girl told him earlier.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Tsukune confused.

"I'm not really sure, but it's not good I'll tell you that." Laphicet said.

When class ended, Laphicet is walking together with Tsukune wanting to make sure nothing happens to him and keeping an eye out for Kurumu, maybe he can ask Magilou about Kurumu when he gets the chance to meet her again though something tells him that Magilou just does whatever she pleases.

"Hey, kid!"

Speaking of Magilou.

Laphicet turns his head towards Magilou walking up to him as she sways her hips along the way.

"Oh look, it's the troublemaking witch." A male student whispered.

"She's the one who got held back twice." A female student informed to another.

"I heard she does crazy experiments that are very dangerous illegal."

"I don't understand why the Headmaster haven't kicked her out yet, she could end up destroying the school."

"That wicked smile of hers gives me the creeps."

"She doesn't even follow the rules and doesn't care for others, except that small fry."

Laphicet was both confused and upset that the other students are saying such mean things to Magilou, but he also wonders if all the stuff they're saying about her is true and what she did to give herself a bad rep in the school. Magilou doesn't seem like a bad person, maybe he'll try to get to know her more to even become friends with her.

"Mind if I hang out with you for a while, I'm completely bored of my free time." Magilou winced.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and this is my friend Tsukune." Laphicet introduced her to his friend.

"Hello, I take you go around the school dress like that?" Tsukune asked finding the outfit weird.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Magilou said, not caring about what other say about her fashion sense, it's awesome to her.

"So, you boys have any fun plans to do?" Magilou asked.

"Well, I was actually looking for Moka, I want to apologize to her about the way I behaved earlier." Tsukune explained.

"Moka… oh, you mean that vampire chick with the innocent look and pink hair." Magilou snapped her fingers and described Moka.

"Yeah, that's her; have you seen her by any chance?" Tsukune asked in a worry tone.

"Just now actually, over there where a large crowd of boys are hanging around." Magilou pointed at the crowd of male students.

The boys turn to see a bunch of male students gathering around as it seems that something either exciting or bad is happening there, and something was telling the boys that it involves Moka.

Tsukune narrow his eyes a bit to see if Moka is really there, and indeed she is as he spotted her pink hair. And it looks like she's with Kurumu too though she appears to be upset for some reason.

"Nice, let's hope I can make it up to her." Tsukune said walking towards the crowd.

Laphicet was about to follow Tsukune, but was stop by Magilou placing her hand on top of his head.

"Hey… Laphicet, right? There's also something else I wanted to talk to you about." Magilou said.

"Like what?" Laphicet asked.

"It's about that other girl, Velvet, I think she's in trouble." Magilou mentioned playfully.

"In trouble, what do you mean?" Laphicet asked worry.

"Well, she and Moka ran into Kurumu earlier and Kurumu might've said something that upsets her very much." Magilou explained.

"Really, what did she say?" Laphicet asked.

"Just me, you don't want to know. Anyway, Velvet threatens Kurumu that if she upsets her again, she would kill her in cold-blooded, she even showed off a little of her power to show she means it." Magilou said acting like a damsel in distress, only this damsel is telling Laphicet a false story.

"Velvet did that? That can't be right, she would never do such a thing." Laphicet said, knowing something is not right here.

"Well, being a witch myself I did happen to notice something that might've made Velvet that way." Magilou smirked while looking away, then turns her sight back on Laphicet.

"It's her hunger." Magilou grinned.

"Her hunger?" Laphicet confused.

"It's not the kind of normal hunger, kid. For Therion; it's the kind that eats all living things even innocent lives just to survive." Magilou said in a slight darken tone.

"I-I didn't know about that." Laphicet shocked.

"Duh, Therion are such rare monsters that they hardly show themselves to the world." Magilou mentioned.

"...Velvet did say it was a curse she hates." Laphicet recalled what Velvet told him about her power.

"Really, guess something must've happened to her in the past. That's something you're going to have to ask her yourself." Magilou said.

Soon, Magilou just lead Laphicet to the direction where Velvet headed off while leaving Tsukune to handle Moka and Kurumu on his own to which Magilou smiles sinisterly.

"(All according to plan.)" Magilous thought wickedly.

 **(With Velvet)**

Velvet is seen alone outside of school leaning her back against the stone wall and sitting on her bottom, she is also slowly pounding her fist to the ground out of anger from what Kurumu said to her back at the hallway.

It's not like she really cared for Laphicet that much he's just a friend to her, the very first real friend she made in a long time. The time when she first discovered this power years ago and the people around her started treating worst like she's a monster, and then something terrible happened that made her run away. She still remembers how warm the hug Laphicet gave her was, recalling how cool and cute he was when he head touched her breasts. Maybe she could get him to feel something more than just from the hug.

"(Whoa, whoa, whoa, why am I thinking like that? I'm not into that stuff!)" Velvet thought shaking the weird thoughts out of her head as her cheeks blushes.

"Velvet!"

"(Oh god, why?)" Velvet mentally screamed as she facepalmed herself.

She slowly turns her head to see Laphicet standing at the corner of the building with Magilou waving at her with a cocky smile.

"Velvet, are you feeling okay?" Laphicet asked running up to her.

"I'm fine, just had a little run-in with that Succubus bitch." Velvet said, a little angry.

"Succubus? Wait, you mean Kurumu?" Laphicet asked surprises.

"Yeah, turns out Kurumu is a Succubus with the power to put men under a love spell by just looking at them." Velvet explained from what she knows about Succubus.

"That means she's probably forcing herself on that Tsukune guy right now." Magilou guessed.

"OH NO?!" Laphicet screamed, just realized that he left Tsukune alone when he went with Magilou to find Velvet.

"GUYS!" A familiar voice called out, they they see Moka running towards them.

"Moka!" Velvet and Laphicet said at the same time.

"Please tell do you guys know where Tsukune and Kurumu are right now?" Moka asked very worry.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of him earlier." Laphicet confessed.

"We have to hurry, if we don't then Kurumu will eat away of Tsukune's lifeforce!" Moka informed while panicking.

"WHAT?!" Laphicet shouted.

"Will you boht calm down, I can take you to them." Magilou smirked.

 **(WIth Tsukune and Kurumu)**

"Let's stop." Tsukune said with a shock Kurumu in his hug.

"(Impossible! I'll try another Charm!)" Kurumu thought, she never heard of any men resisting the Love Charm from a Succubus and fail to seduce them until now that is. She tries to free herself from Tsukune's arms, but he wouldn't let go.

Earlier, she took Tsukune to the nurse's office to gloat in joy that she managed to make Moka cry using Tsukune against her by making him say bad things to her and tried to make him hers by taking away his first time, but it seems her plan failed.

"I said some terrible things to Moka and can't leave things like this. Besides…" Tsukune paused thinking he and Kurumu could just become friends.

"You like her more than me. Don't you?" Kurumu asked angry.

"Even though I've thrown myself at you!" Kurumu said even confessing about doing things that embarrasses her as she pushes Tsukune down the nurse bed and calling him a jerk.

The Kurumu sprout out her wings scaring Tsukune knowing he's done for now.

"Oh my, it seems you've been foiled." Magilou chuckled as she and the other appeared from a magic circle.

"What the… Magilou?" Kurumu shocked.

"Get away from him, now!" Moka pushed Kurumu away with her super strength crashing out through a window.

"You guys, you're all here?" Tsukune surprised to see them here.

"Tsukune, she's a Succubus that bewitch men by just looking at them." Laphicet informed.

"So, that's why I said all those terrible things to Moka." Tsukune pieced all together of what's been happening to him today.

"Oh please, calling the Succubus powers "bewitch" is an insult to me, which is why I'll show you true bewitching!" Magilous said as she slams a card on Velvet's forehead.

"What the… what are you…?" Velvet groaned as she suddenly felt her head hurting a bit.

"Velvet! Magilou, what are you doing?" Laphicet asked.

"Just something I've been wanting to to do all day, to see how strong you really are!" Magilou revealed her true intention as she snaps her finger. Velvet went silent as her eyes turn pink and suddenly unleash her demon left arm.

"Let's get out of here!" Moka suggested grabbing the boys and jump out the window.

Magilou and the mind-controlled Velvet follows them and Kurumu flew to Magilou.

"What the hell Magilou, I thought you were keeping them busy." Kurumu yelled.

"And I told you I don't care about your Succubus race going extinct, I just want to see the little one's power for myself." Magilou said annoy.

"(Succubus going extinct?)" The three friends thought.

"Wait, you two were in on this the whole time?" Tsukune asked.

"Not entirely, but it doesn't matter now. Velvet dear, attack Laphicet." Magilou ordered.

Velvet charge at Laphicet and throw some punches of her left arm as Laphicet narrowly dodges while trying to take Velvet out of the mind-control but failing.

"At least now I get to kill two birds with one stone!" Kurumu said aiming her extended nails at Tsukune, but Moka manage to save at the last second.

"Why are you protecting him if you don't like care, he's just food to you, isn't he?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course not, Tsukune is very important to me, more than you could ever know! He's the world to me, the very first friend I ever have and I'll die protecting him!" Moka determined strongly.

"(Moka, I feel the same way!)" Tsukune mentally agreed. Swearing to protect Moka with his life too as he unknowingly broke Moka's Rosario off.

Meanwhile, with Laphicet.

"Magilou, I don't understand what you want with controlling Velvet and having her fight me!" Laphicet stated running away from Velvet as she chase him.

"I told you before, I want to see that power of yours like you used on the Orc guy yesterday." Magilou explained shocking Laphicet that she saw that fight.

"It was small, but that small power peek my curiosity, I can also tell that it was your first experience as well, I thought maybe I can help you bring that power out more." Magilou explained.

"Then why didn't you just come and ask me?" Laphicet asked.

"Where's the fun in that, besides if you're dead than I can just blame Velvet and she's be expelled." Magilou said before laughing maniacally.

"(No, can't let her do as she pleases like this!)" Laphicet thought, recalling the mean things the other student said about her earlier.

Laphicet suddenly trip on a branch and fell on his back and Velvet now stands above him with her fist reeling back ready to pound him to the ground, permanently.

 **(Music-You Say Run: My Hero Academia OST)**

"(I can't give up, I have to save Velvet.)" Laphicet thought determined, thinking back on how she saved him and wants to save her in return.

"(I have to be strong!)" He began recalling the strange feeling the power he felt when the talisman he used on the Orc.

"I have to be strong to protect my Velvet!" Laphicet shouted as he suddenly glows in blue and silver aura.

"Yes, that's it, that's the power I've been waiting for!" Magilou excited as Velvet launch her fist at Laphicet, then five talisman appears in front of him forming a magic barrier that blocks the attack though only for a few seconds.

Laphicet manages to roll out of the way right before Velvet broke through the shield and the whole sky turns red. That means Moka has transformed into her Inner Moka surprising both Kurumu and Magilou.

"So, this is the true power of the S-Class Vampire!" Magilou impressed.

"Hey, Magilou!" Laphicet called out getting the witch's attention. "A gambler never reveal his cards!" He said.

"Huh?" Magilou confused of that, then she notices a large shadow covering her and above making the shadow is Velvet free from the mind-control.

Magilou finally realizes what Laphicet meant and turn her head to see attacking but too late to do anything as the demonic fist made a heavy contact to the witch and send her crashing to the ground. The dust clear to show that Magilou isn't there but a small card.

Velvet became shock that it was a fake.

" **Ascending Angel"** Magilou is on the ground holding up her card as is extend its height higher than Velvet in the air and slams it forcing her down to the ground.

Magilou smirks thinking she got that Therion but she's been proven wrong when the long-large card breaks in half by Velvet.

"Whoa! You're way stronger than I imagine!" Magilou commented shock.

"Think so, then feel this!" Velvet charged faster than Magilou can react with a demonic punch to the real-deal this time sending her crashing through some trees and stopped at one sitting down in pain.

"You're next to lose, Little Miss Succubus." Moka pointed out with a smirk to the frustrated Kurumu.

"No, I can't lose here! I have an important mission to help keep the Succubus race alive!" Kurumu said.

"Is this about what Magilou said earlier?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, my kind are few in number, so in order for our race to live on we must carefully choose our destined partner from a large pool of men we bewitched with our Love Charm! And I would've done it too if weren't for you!" Kurumu explained and charge at Inner Moka slashing her claws at her but misses.

"So, that's your reason, big mistake to pick a fight with me." Inner Moka taunted.

Kurumu tries to attack again only for Inner Moka to vanish from her sight with her surprior speed and grabs her tail pulling her closer then kick Kurumu hard to send her crashing through some trees and landed next to Magilou.

"Well, you guys certainly 'kick' things up a notch." Magilou punned and groans from the pain of her body.

 **(Music End)**

"Alright, I think we should call it a day." Laphicet suggested.

"You don't want to punish them, they did try to kill you and Tsukune." Inner Moka reminded the young of what they done.

"I don't think they did anything bad really, we should be friends with them." Tsukune said defending the girls.

"Yeah, and besides, Magilou did actually helped in a way me bring out my powers making understand them more. I'm actually grateful to her." Laphicet smiled innocently.

"Sheesh kid, you making me sound like a fairy godmother which is an insult to me as a witch!" Magilou bragged.

"Just be grateful to Laphicet that I'm not going to devour you." Velvet said as her left arm turns back to its sealed form and walking away.

Laphicet catches up to her and held her banged hand in his. Velvet was surprise by this as her face blushes a bit, but she didn't mind at all thinking Laphicet is the world to her or something like that as they walk back to the school together.

"(That kid, he certainly is special able to be friends with a Therion like her. And maybe he can do more, like freeing this school from its darkness.)" Magilou thought with a serious, dark look on her face as her hat shadows over the top half of her face.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, glad to see our heroes making out of that Love quarrels fight and they might get two new friend along for the ride, whether they like it or not, and Laphicet has finally begun using his powers though he'll need some training to get use to it.**

 **It seems Magilou know something dangerous about Yokai Academy that even she fears, let's hope our heroes will be up to the challenge.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Witchling Sisters!**

" _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _How are you guys, I'm great in Yokai Academy as I made some new friends though some are a bit… weird, but I actually like that, and the school is just like any other school. Including which for some reason, they happen earlier here. It caught me off guard that I was worried until I saw the result seeing I'm doing good, but my friend Tsukune didn't do so well. My other friends Moka and Velvet did great, maybe they can help me and Tsukune study. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying your days like me._

 _Love,_

 _Laphicet_

Laphicet is seem standing with Tsukune who is in a depression state of looking at his test result.

"Oh, come on, Tsukune, 128th place isn't that bad." Laphicet said, trying to comfort his friend.

"Well, maybe not for you since you got 15th and that's two score below Moka who's in 13th place." Tsukune pointed out of jealousies.

"I also been hearing among the other students that they're praising you, and most of the girls finds you cute for being smart." Tsukune added.

"Well, I just studied a little hard but I'm more amazed of Velvet's score being in the top ten." Laphicet said, looking at the test score finding Velvet's name being in 7th place.

"Man, who would've ever thought that a dark-tough girl like her could actually be smart." Tsukune commented.

"You make it sound like I'm a delinquent." Velvet said as she and Moka walk to the boys as Tsukune jumps a bit.

"No, no, no, no, I didn't mean it like you're not smart I was just surprised consider we still haven't known each other much." Tsukune chuckled nervous as he waves his hands.

"It's fine, honestly I could care less about getting better grades or how people view me." Velvet stated, making Tsukune calm down.

"So, Tsukune, I was wondering when you have the time… you and I could study together if you like?" Moka asked as her cheeks faintly blush.

"Thanks, Moka, that sounds really great!" Tsukune smiled, on both spending more time with Moka and getting help for his studies.

"Hey Velvet, you want to study together too? It would be great that we can help together out!" Laphicet suggested a study date while putting on a cute innocent smile that makes Velvet blush a little.

"I-I guess if you need help with something, then it wouldn't hurt to help out." Velvet said looking away.

"Huh, you okay Velvet?" Laphicet confused.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling… a little heated that's all." Velvet said.

Unknown to them, they are being watch by a certain young girl as she set her eyes on the beautiful pink hair girl seeing how she's amazing with her beauty and good with grades. She also turns her sights on Laphicet.

"Wow, so that must be the boy big sis told me about. He must be really special if she says that he got her interest, not to mention he's a year younger than me." The young girl commented on Laphicet.

The girl has short black hair and purple eyes. She wears the school uniform, but different because it looks more of a witch outfit except the uniform skirt. She wears a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. Breasts sizes: AA-cup.

"Congratulation are in order, Yukari Sendo." The now known as Yukari turns around scared that it's the three boys from her class.

"Once again, you're the unbeatable number one student this year." The leader said with a scary grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Laphicet notice three boys seem to be ganging up on the girl with the witch hat.

"Hey guys, I think those guys are bothering that girl." Laphicet pointed at the scene, getting the group's attention to it.

"Oh, I didn't know there was another kid skipping a few grades like you, Laphicet." Tsukune surprised.

"Do you think we should help them?" Moka asked.

Then they saw the girl holding her wand behind her back as it glows for an instant and suddenly three golden washtubs fell right on their heads knocking them down.

"I think she can handle it." Velvet said.

"You stupid brat, I'll teach you what happens when you mess with the Class-President!" The leader shouted charging at her with claws standing out.

"Oh, I don't think so…" A familiar female voice said.

Then something started wrapping around the Class-Rep on his legs, waist, neck, and arms trapping him in a bind.

"What the fuck…?"

"I say, we're you about to attack my precious little sister with those nasty claws of yours?" Magilou asked as she drops in front of Yukari unexpectedly.

"Big sis Magilou!" Yukari cheered.

"Oh crap, is Magilou! We're in big trouble!" One student said.

"And she is still not wearing the school uniform, that's against the rule!" One shave-headed male student said.

"My, still holding on to that stupid grudge, that's so old school. It's the twenty-first century for pete sake, move on already." Magilou annoyed at the boys.

"Shut up, what gives you the right about say we're the same as humans, unlike you and that bra" The Class-Rep of Yukari's class stopped talking when he feels his neck being squeezes by the bind.

"Now, look here, I don't give a damn of what others say about but anyone who dares insult or harm my little sister then there's going to be Hell to pay!" Magilou said in a deep tone with a serious look on her face as she snaps her fingers and the binds started emitting strong electricity shocking the Class-Rep as she screams in pain.

After a few seconds, the electric shock stops, and the bind has been undone letting the guy fall unconscious as his two underlings cry for him in worry.

"Now, take your boss and never let me catch you near my sister again!" Magilou warned as the two scary apologizes and left while carrying their boss over his head.

"Whoa, did Magilou actually cares for someone other than herself?" Tsukune asked shock of what just happen.

"I thought she was just annoying, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." Velvet said, same shock as everyone.

"I'm sorry, big sis, you might get in trouble because of me." Yukari worried.

"There's no need to worry, those guys just don't know how special you are." Magilou said, gentle placing her hand on Yukari's shoulder.

"Hey Laphicet, how about we have lunch together!" Magilou called out to the boy.

"I guess we're about to meet her sister soon than expected." Laphicet said.

"Yeah, let's hope she's nothing like her." Velvet muttered, not wanting to deal with another annoying witch.

 **(Lunchtime)**

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my adorable, great and wonderful little sister!" Magilou gestured to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Yukari Sendo, it's nice to meet you!" Yukari greeted.

"Wow, you're completely different than Magilou being annoying all the time." Velvet commented.

"We may not look alike but are sisters by blood. And she also the big brains between us along with having a love-crush on Moka." Magliou blurted out the last part making everyone shock, especially Moka and Tsukune as they blush and Tsukune covering his bleeding nose.

"Magilou, I wanted to tell her about my feelings!" Yukari cried of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she wouldn't mind being your girlfriend." Magilou said.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Moka and Tsukune shouted shock together.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure that boy wouldn't mind being your boyfriend too." Yukari pointed at Laphicet as he gasps.

"Boyfriend? I don't think so, I'm getting this bitch anywhere near him!" Velvet growled as she pulls Laphicet into her.

"Hey, nobody insults my sister and gets away with it!" Yukari snapped, wanting to pounce this girl but Magilou stops her.

"Relax, I promise I have no intention on harming him like before. I just wanted to see that power of his and maybe train him of how to control that power." Magilou explained.

"Really, you help train me?" Laphicet asked.

"Maybe, your power certainly is unique and different nothing that of a witch or any sorcery." Magilou mentioned.

"Really, is that why he interests you?" Yokari asked.

"Yep, but today we're all going to hang out like best friend!" Magilou declared.

"Hold on, since when are we best friend?" Velvet protested the idea.

"Come on Velvet, I think we should get to know them better. Plus, it'll be fun." Moka said.

"Yeah, let's give them a chance." Laphicet agreed.

However, the day did not go well as they had hoped, Yukari started using her magic to pick on Tsukune for being too close to Moka thinking he's not worthy of even touching her: making cleaning utensils float and beating up on Tsukune, dropping washtubs on Velvet's head for being mean to Magilou, then when he was alone in the nursery office with Kurumu, Yukari used a voodoo doll with a string of Tsukune's hair to control his actions. Punching himself and when Moka came to see how Tsukune is doing she fines him grabbing onto Kurumu's breasts, then Yukari made him drop down while pulling down her panties which resulted in Kurumu screaming and Magilou laughing at this.

Now, we see the gang in an empty classroom.

"Seriously, Magilou, your sister is out of control and she'll end up being alone with no friends if she keeps this up!" Tsukune scolded.

"Who cares, I don't need friends when I have my big sister here!" Yokari said, sticking her tongue out.

"What about when she's not around, what are you gonna do then, huh?" Tsukune asked.

"Yukari, why don't you go outside, I'll meet you there soon." Magilou said, Yukari nodded and left.

"Look, Yukari is going through a really tough time like me and other witches too." Magilou said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

Magilou paused for a moment actually looking sad and spoke.

"You see, witches are known to be halfway to humans and monster, but we're not either one." Magilou said as she starts drawing some pictures on the chalkboard of the things she's saying.

"I heard about it, a long time ago monsters thought the witches were a link between them and the humans, but now they hated them for being half-monsters and look more like humans." Kurumu explained.

"That's right, same can be said about humans hating witches. Back in the old days, there were witch trails and hunting them too, because of that and the other students hating Yukari, she always felt like she was born to be alone." Magilou said.

"(That's… just like me.)" Tsukune thought realized that he and Yukari have something in common. Moka feels the same, knowing what it's like to be alone.

"But wait, why do you say she always feels alone when she has you?" Moka asked.

"As you already know, I don't care what other people say about me and I just don't simply care. However, Yukari isn't like that even though she's smart and all, she is still just a kid trying to force herself to grow up and whenever she gets picked on, I always step in to help her." Magilou answered.

"However, I had hoped that they would go after me and leave Yukari alone."

"But it worked too well." Velvet guessed.

"Yep, I wanted her to try make some friends, but my actions ended making her distance herself from everyone. Which is why I hope you guys would help the remaining holes on her heart." Magilou said, turning around to everyone.

"Of course, I'm sure we all want to make Yukari feel happy and we'll always be there for her no matter what!" Laphicet declared, making everyone smile.

"Glad to hear it." Magilou smiled, then her hat started shaking with a buzzing noise. She took out the angel card from inside the hat and its glowing.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Magilou worried.

"Huh, what is it?" Velvet asked.

"Yukari, she's in danger!" Magilou said.

 **(With Yukari)**

"Let go of me, when my big sister gets here, you'll be sorry!" Yukari struggled to break free of the three students now in their lizardmen form.

"All she'll find is your corpse inside our stomach, I'm surprise she still hangs around with you consider you're a weakling."

"Yeah, you relay on her too much that you don't think you're strong to handle anything on your own."

"Which is why you're holding her back, why she got held back twice."

Yukari felt her anger growing the most they talk about Magilou like that, she knows she's not strong like her but wants to become strong so that she wouldn't become a burden to Magilou. Though she has her concerns about Magilou being held back the same year twice, she wouldn't tell her the reason why and fear that Yukari is the reason because of all the things Magilou did to protect her like beating up some students and teachers which she always gets in trouble for. Yukari thinks that Magilou will never move on because of her, blaming herself for holding her back all because she didn't want to leave her side.

"Now, it's time to feast!" The lizardman leader shouted swinging his claws down to her.

Yukari closes her eyes waiting for pain to come, except it didn't for some reason and she opens her shock to see Tsukune protecting her while taking the attack on his back.

"What, but I don't get it, why are you here?" Yukari confused. Why would this guy save after all the mean things she did to him?

"Because I know what it's like to be alone, so please let me help you in any way I can." Tsukune smiled thought groans in pain as his back bleeds.

"Gosh, Tsukune, that was reckless." Kurumu said as she and everyone came to them.

"You're… all here?" Yukari shocked.

"Well, duh, they're your friends. And friends always be there for each other." Magilou said as she helps Yukari up.

"Big sis…"

"You guys stay with Yukari, I'll take care of these guys." Magilou said with a serious dead-look on her face as she walks toward the lizardmen.

"Damn it, and we were so close too." One lizardman underling panicked.

"You bitch, you're gonna pay for the humiliation earlier!" The leader lizardman growled.

"I don't think so." Magilou said as her angel cards flew around and trap the lizardmen as they started glowing brightly.

"I wonder how you boys would taste for lunch tomorrow." Magilou asked with a wicked laugh.

"You bitch, you have broken so many rules on schoolground that I will make sure you get expelled along with that brat!" The leader shouted.

And that was the last straw, Magilou snap her fingers and the card exploded into a large pillar of fire burning the lizardmen as they scream in agonizing pain and everyone became shock of seeing Magilou strength in action. The flame lasted for 10 seconds and it stop completely showing the lizardmen are now brown with smoke sizzling from their bodies.

"Okay, you win. We'll stop, I promise." The leader promised because falling unconscious.

"Wow, she really is amazing!" Moka said.

"Yeah, let's remember not to make her mad." Kurumu scared a bit.

"Got to admit, she sure has her moments." Velvet smirked.

"(Big sis, you're always incredible and one day I'll be a strong witch like you too.)" Yukari mentally promised. Then she runs to Magilous and hugs her, Magilou smiles glad to see her little sister is safe and returns the embrace.

 **(Few Days Later)**

"I heard Yukari cleaned up her act and apologized to the whole class." Kurumu mentioned.

"I heard that Magilou did the same, everyone started feeling guilty for the two and are slowly opening up to them." Velvet added.

"That's great to hear." Moka smiled, glad things worked out for them.

Then they see Magilou and Yukari in their classroom hugging Tsukune and Laphciet as they blush.

"Oh, hey guys." Magilou greeted.

"What the HELL are you two doing here?" Velvet asked angry.

"We're just here to play with our new boyfriends." Yukari giggled.

"WHAAAAT?" The girls gasped.

"Hold on, what the hell do you mean by that?" Kurumu asked angry.

"It is as we said, Yukari can have Moka and Tsukune while I get cute little Laphicet here." Magilou explained as she kissed him on the cheek making him blush more.

Then the fight broke out with Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka fighting over Tsukune while Velvet tries to pull Laphicet away from Magilou not because she has a crush on him or anything. The two boys try their best to hold on from the war of the girls fighting over them thinking this is going to become a thing from now on.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sorry about not updating yesterday, things happen. Anyway, here we see Yukari being the younger sister of Magilou showing some special connections they have for each other as their sister bond is strong together as that strength will help the gang get through the school years. Hope you like how Magilou dealt with those lizardmen for attacking Yukari like that, she schooled them of how fearful she can be.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Help from the Student Council President**

The bell rang for the end of the last period and everyone in class exit the classroom going to hang out somewhere near the school or go to one of the clubs they attend to, one certain student Velvet stretches her arms out.

"Thank god, that's over, the lecture on Japanese symbol painting was so boring I almost listen to the whole thing." Velvet sighed in relief.

As she got stands up from her desk, she notices Laphicet trying to comfort a sad Tsukune though he smiles but Velvet can tell that Tsukune isn't well on the inside and he left the classroom, leaving a depress little boy looking down on his desk.

Normally, Velvet wouldn't get herself involve in things like sad stuff with others which she believes is a waste of her time and she has her own goals in the future, but when it comes to Laphicet she suddenly starts to feel worry about him and wonder if there's anything she can do to help cheer him up. It's like Laphicet is bringing out a side of her that wouldn't allow anyone to see, not since what happened to her years ago, and Laphicet is the only person who can ever make her feel concern for others.

"So, want to tell what's up with unhappy man?" Velvet asked, sitting in front of his desk.

"Hey Velvet, I guess you could say Tsukune is feels that he is helpless whenever there's trouble happening to us and he couldn't do anything to help." Laphicet started explaining the reason.

"Hmm, I guess that's something a…" Velvet looked around to make sure nobody is in the classroom." "…human would feel being in a school of monsters." She said.

"Yeah, I kinda felt that way too even with my strange new powers. It's we're attracting trouble to us, like just earlier we were attacked by a fan club." Laphicet mentioned.

"A Fanclub?" Velvet confused.

"Yeah, there were these four guys who are a really big fan of our friends Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Magilou, and you." Laphicet mentioned.

"And by fans, you mean a bunch of creepy perverts treating us like Goddess or whatever." Velvet guessed, surprise that there's an idiot who would be a fan of hers.

"Yep, I think they were giving off that feeling and they were trying to beat us up for just being friends with you guys." Laphicet said.

"Well, that's stupid, makes me want to beat the crap out of those idiots." Velvet said with a little anger.

"Well, actually someone else came to our rescue before the others arrived." Laphicet said.

"Really?" Velvet asked.

"Yep, it was when those fan girls were kicking us as we were kneeling on the ground." Laphicet began telling about his person who saved them.

 **(Earlier)**

"Stop it, please, we're all students here like everybody else!" Laphicet begged as he is being shield by Tsukune while he tries to withstand the kicks.

"Shut up, you guys are just normal compare to the beauty of our Goddess!" Kurumu Fanboy shouted.

"Yeah, we're the ones who deserve their attention!" Yukari Fanboy said.

"You two just got lucky to be close to them, but that luck will run out!" Magiloou Fanboy stated.

"Once we're done with you, they'll be seeing us more!" Velvet Fanboy believed.

"But if you two keep getting in the way, then there will be a lot more to pay!" Moka Fanboy angered.

Laphicet was starting to worry about Tsukune taking all the hits for him as he tries to think of a way to save them both, he's still learning on how his powers work with some help from Magilou and hopes whatever he's about to do won't get him and Tsukune in trouble with the school.

"That's enough, all of you!" A young woman's voice shouted.

The voice got everyone's attention to the direction where it came from, and the fanboys starts panicking as they know who that girl is.

The girl has fair skin, grass-green eyes and long bright-red hair with alternating streaks of a peach-pink which is tied into long twintails by two spiky teal hairbands that end with orange parallel-laced ribbons. Her fringes are placed towards the side, revealing her forehead. She wears the female school uniform of Yokai Academy with a red band on her right arm near the shoulder with black Japanese writing that says "President" on it. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Oh crap, it's the Student Council President, Eleanor Hitsujikai!" Velvet Fanboy freaked out.

"I didn't think she would be here." Kurumu scared.

"I was going out for a little walk after finishing up some paperwork, then I find five second years disrespecting their juniors for some stupid perverted reason like last year!" Eleanor snarled at the boys, causing the tremble in fear and huddle together while stepping away from Laphicet and Tsukune.

"W-Wait, it's not what it looks like!" Moka Fanboy tried to come up with a lie.

"Shut up!" Eleanor shouted, making the fanboys screech in fear.

"I thought I gave you five a harsh lesson would clean up those pathetic attuite of yours, looks like I need to give you that lesson again!" Eleanor walked to them with a scary glare.

"NO PLEASE?! HAVE MERCY?!" The fanboys all ran away.

"You guys okay?" Eleanor asked, becoming more friendly now.

"Huh, y-yeah, thanks." Tsukune thanked, though being a little scare of the girl.

"I'm so sorry about those boys, they just don't seem to focus on reality instead going after their own fantasies." Eleanor sighed.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I didn't have to use my power on them." Laphicet said.

"You know it's against school rules to use your powers here, monsters like us are trying to learn to live with humans." Eleanor said with a little firm voice.

"Tell that to some of the other students who tried to kill us." Tsukune muttered though the female Student President was able to hear all that.

"Yes, I've been getting reports of beat up students who got beaten by your vampire friend Moka Akashiya and the Therion Velvet Crowe." Eleanor mentioned shocking the boys.

"You know!" They gasped.

"Me and the Headmaster knows about the fights you gotten yourselves into, so we let them slide for helping keep the students to behave." Eleanor said as the boys let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you dealt with those boys before?" Tsukune asked curious.

"Unfortunately, they always sneaked around to take lots of pictures of me and stalked me wherever I go, so when I had enough, I gave them a hard "lesson" they'll never forget. Or at least that's what I hope for." Eleanor explained.

"Well, thanks for save, I'm Laphicet and this my friend Tsukune." Laphicet introduced himself and Tsukune he greets her too.

"I'm aware of you boys, but it's nice to meet you too. We better get going, if there's one thing I don't tolerate is being tardy, so I better not catch you skipping class." Eleanor said with a serious face.

"D-Don't worry, we always go to our classes on time!" Tsukune said as Laphicet nodded his head rapidly.

"Okay then, I hope to see you and your friends more often!" Eleanor waved goodbye and walk away.

 **(Present)**

"And that what happened." Laphicet finished explaining to Velvet about what happened.

Laphicet and Velvet are standing on the school rooftop as they walked here during Laphicet's story.

"Wow, got to give this President girl come credit when she knows how to deal with these days." Velvet commented.

"Yeah, though I'm a little worry for Tsukune feeling down about feeling helpless." Laphicet said.

"And it all because he keeps getting saved by us girls, sheesh, that idiot needs to see the bigger picture here." Velvet said.

"Bigger picture?" Laphicet confused.

"Well, it's because we're all friends here, right?" Velvet asked sarcastically, Laphicet soon realize what she meant and understood.

"Tsukune did his own way with Yuraki and Kurumu, when they were alone, and he helped them." Velvet pointed out while trying to act tough as usual.

"Cool, though there's another problem we have to deal with." Laphicet mentioned.

"What's that?" Velvet asked.

"Well, me and Tsukune were thinking of having the Bus Driver deliver the letters for wrote for our families, but I know my mom can be super worry if I don't call her sooner, but my phone can't get any signals here." Laphicet explained sad.

"I see, and the Bus Driver only comes every month. That's going to be a pain in the ass." Velvet said.

"Well, I'm going to meet with Tsukune at the bus stop, see you later." Laphicet said walking away.

"Bye." Velvet replied before going in the other direction.

As Velvet just walk through some hallways before deciding on heading back to the girls' dorm, someone is tiptoeing his way far behind Velvet and hiding behind some stuff to make sure he doesn't get spotted while holding a camera in his hands.

"Finally, I thought that brat would never leave, now I can have the beautiful-dangerous view of Velvet Crowe all to myself!" The guy chuckled, revealing himself to be the Velvet Fanboy who was with the others earlier.

He follows Velvet to the vending machine outside as she places some coins in to get a drink.

"Yes, yes, just bend over so I can see the color of the panties you're wearing today." Velvet Fanboy giggled ready his camera to take the shot.

Velvet slowly goes down to reach for the soda can and…

" **Demon Wave"** Velvet unleashed a demonic energy blast traveling on the ground right to the fanboy, hitting him directly which cause a little explosion.

"Ouch, I though I was being stealth like a ninja." Velvet Fanboy groaned in pain and finds himself being grabbed and lifted up by Velvet's demonic arm.

"You maybe good with playing hide and seek with little kids, but even late-teen humans can tell something is follow him or her. So, I take it your buddies are trying to get a sneak peek with the other girls too?" Velvet asked.

"Maybe…" Velvet Fanboy said trying to look away, but felt his body getting crushed by the giant hand.

"Where. Are. They?" Velvet demanded.

"Th-They're going to ambush Tsukune and that kid Laphicet at the bus stop, I came here because I don't always hang out with others and try to stop you from going after them." Velvet Fanboy revealed the plan.

"And how exactly are you going to stop me?" Velvet asked.

"Like this." He smirked and broke a little shiny ball in his hand then a magic ball forcefield formed around him being free from Velvet's hand.

"What the…?" Velvet surprised.

"How do you like that? This is a strong protective forcefield my mom gave me before coming here, it works pretty well against strong monsters who would bully me before I met my friends." Velvet Fanboy bragged.

Velvet didn't say anything for she just walks to the forcefield and place her hand on it.

"Don't even think about it, this forcefield can withstand the strength of an S-Class monster, so even your brute strength won't be able to break it!" Velvet Fanboy laughed evilly.

However, the moment he finishes his sentence, the demonic hand instantly closes its hand which easily broke through the forcefield and shattered the whole thing shocking the second-year male student.

"Guess you should've studied more about Therion, like the fact we can absorb magic power through our body like we're eating the power itself." Velvet revealed.

"OH MY GOOOD?!" The fanboy screamed in fear.

"Hey, you don't mind me giving this moron a good hit, do you?" Velvet called confusing the guy.

"Yes, I believe this student needs to be punish for his trouble." Eleanor revealed herself behind the pillar next to the vending machine.

"M-M-Miss President?!" Velvet Fanboy screamed again going pale.

"As Moka's inner-self would say, "Know your place!"" Velvet launched her demonic fist at the guy that created a small crater and knocked him out-cold.

"Come on, we better get to the bus stop fast!" Velvet ran off passing Eleanor.

"(Hmm, if I didn't have better… she may have a little love interest for Laphicet.)" Eleanor thought guessed before chasing after Velvet.

 **(Bus Stop)**

"You guys left us no with choice but to go all out!" The Fanboys declared as they merged together.

"My, and I didn't think you guys could get any uglier." Magliou mocked while floating in the air on her Angel while the other girls stand to protect Tsukune and Laphicet.

"You guys aren't even worth my time now." Inner Moka said after having the Rosario removed y Tsukune again.

"But it looks like you'll have the time with me… to talk about your punishment." Eleanor said she and Velvet showed up.

"Huh, what's she doing here?!" The merged Fanboys panicked.

"Girls, may have some help dealing with these troublemakers?" Eleanor asked.

They all nodded and soon attack the merged monster one by one; first Kurumu attacks with a dive kick to stumble them forward, Yokari made a big rock appeared to make the trip, Moka kicks them high into the air, Magliou slams her Angel down on them toward Velvet as she grabs them with her demonic hand and throws them at Eleanor who now holding a spear she called Praetor.

"You boys about to learn the hard way again!" Eleanor declared as the water down the cliff raise up and gather around her.

"Whoa, she can control the water!" Yokari surprised.

"Yeah, that's what being half mermaid and half sorcerer." Magliou blurted out shocking her younger sister.

"No, please don't!" The fanboys begged, but it was too late.

" **Aqua Punish Blast"** Eleanor blasted a huge stream of water at the merged boys knocking them higher and dragging them down slamming right into the ground.

The impact forced the boys to separate as they can feel their bones broken.

"We're very sorry, we promise we won't do this again." Moka Fanboy promised before falling unconscious.

Soon, the Bus Driver came right on schedule for the boys to ask him to deliver the letters to their homes and he accepts it before driving back into the tunnel.

"Well, guess we'll have to wait for another month for him to come back." Laphicet pointed out the obvious.

"Yep." Tsukune nodded.

"Oh, I see you boys are having trouble keeping in contact with your families." Eleanor noticed.

"Yeah, that's why they came here in the first place and they were NOT leaving the school, what gave you guys such an idea like that?" Velvet asked the girls.

"Well, Moka told us." Yokari revealed that this whole misunderstanding started with the pink Moka being worried for nothing.

"But don't worry, we promise we're going anywhere!" Laphicet declared and Tsukune nodded.

"(That's right, I'm going to find a way to make myself strong enough to protect everyone.)" Tsukune mentally promised himself.

 **(With Bus Driver)**

"That you two chose this path on your own makes it more worthwhile. But, kids, you've picked a long and twisted one too. Take care." Bus Driver said as he drives through the tunnel.

 **(Back to the group)**

"Well, don't worry, that's all going to change tomorrow." Eleanor said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune and Laphicet confused.

"Just wait until tomorrow when the teachers will make a special announcement." Eleanor mentioned before walking away.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"There were some construction delays that took a little longer than anticipated, but at long last, class, I'm happy to announce that there's now a payphone in the campus store, one that will connect you to the human world!" Shizuka announced and Tsukuen freaks out about it.

"(So, that's the surprise Eleanor was talking about.)" Laphicet thought.

"Additionally, the bus that used to come here only once a month. Well, due to overwhelming demand, it will now be coming here once a day." Shizuka added.

 **(Student Council Room)**

"And you're sure?" Eleanor asked.

The scene reveals Magilou is sitting on her desk.

"Yep, read the tarot cards, those two are the ones will help put an end to "them" once and for all." Magilou said with confident.

"To think, the Headmaster allowed a human and a half-human to this school like he knew it is their destiny." Eleanor stated.

"Then we better prepared ourselves for when that day comes." Magliou advised.

"Yes, the battle for Yokai Academy's freedom is upon us." Eleanor determined.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like the girls had to deal with some crazy fanboys that wanted them to be accepted and tried to get the boys out of the picture, but they ended getting their butts kicked by them with an extra help from the Student Council President herself, Eleanor Hitsujikai as her last name means 'Shepherd' if you see what I did there. And it looks like she and Magilou are working together for something big that's going to happen to this school, let's hope the group will be ready for when that day comes.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Swimming and Fighting for Your Life!**

"Okay, everyone, it's time for you to join a club!" Shizuka announced.

"Join a club?" Tsukune wondered making him think of the soccer fantasy he had earlier and probably thinking about joining that club to impress Moka, and maybe get a kiss.

"Interesting, so they do clubs here too." Laphicet interested in this.

"The primary adjustive is to prepare monsters to adapt into human society, by participating in these clubs you'll learn to act just like humans, appreciate the art they develop, and even understanding the human culture. In order for your human transformation to be perfect, you have to have a firm grasp of humans themselves. And always remember this: you never reveal your monster nature to them." Shizuka explained. Laphicet feels that rule to be a bit of a hypocrite that this school is supposed to teach monsters to take along with humans but have to hide their true selves.

"Huh, excuse?" A student raised his hand.

"Yes?" Shizuka responded.

"Huh, your tail is out." The student pointed at Shizuka's tail being out, which made her freak out and scratch the student's face.

"(Talk about having an embarrassing moment.)" Laphicet thought with a sweatdrop.

 **(After Class)**

Laphicet, Tsukune, Moka, and Velvet are standing outside of the school seeing a bunch of boots for every club the school has.

"Wow, there's a lot more clubs than I thought." Tsukune commented.

"Before we started, Tsukune, I should warn you to NOT join the swimming club." Laphicet said.

"Wait, how do you know that have a swimming club and why?" Tsukune asked.

"I saw the school has a big swimming pool two days ago when I wanted to read a book alone, and so that Moka doesn't get hurt because I know she'll join in if you join in." Laphicet explained making Moka chuckles nervous.

"Huh, why does it matter that Moka joins the swimming club or not?" Tsukune asked again.

"Are you really that stupid? It's because Vampires gets weaker in the water, they become weak and helpless like a little kid." Velvet revealed the reason why he shouldn't join that club.

"Whoa, water is there weakness?" Tsukune gasped looking at Moka.

"Yes, even if I put one foot in the water it'll still hurt me and drain my vampire powers the longer, I make contact with water." Moka explained.

"Oh, well then, no swimming club. Come on, let's go find some other club to look at." Tsukune suggested as Moka happily accepts and grabs Tskune's arm dragging him to see the other clubs.

"At least those two will be out of trouble." Velvet muttered.

"Hey Velvet, do you know what club you want to join?" Laphicet asked curious.

"Not really, I've never been interested in any clubs and thought about not going to one." Velvet shrugged.

"Really, that's too bad because I was hoping that maybe you and I can join a club together." Laphicet said looking a little sad.

"…Well, maybe we'll look at the other clubs together and I'll think about joining any." Velvet said hiding her blush.

Laphicet and Velvet started looking at some of the clubs, the photo club was out because they like to take pictures of ghosts, wrestling was out because Laphicet is too small for that, the mummy club was too creepy for them, cooking club seems interesting but Velvet wasn't feeling it, and the potion club was obviously no way because they try to make Velvet drink a love potion.

"Damn, finding one place to join is harder than I thought." Velvet sighed.

"And the book club was already full, I was looking forward to it." Laphicet said sad.

"Well, maybe we'll just hang out after school." Velvet suggested.

"That won't work, the school requires you to join a club." Magilou said walking up to them.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Velvet asked annoyed of seeing the witch girl here.

"Now that just rude, and here I am offering you a job from the Student Council President herself." Magilou said.

"Eleanor has a job for us?" Laphicet asked.

"Yep, and she believes you two can help ease things up at one of the clubs." Magilou nodded.

"Someone's going rogue or something?" Velvet asked.

"It's more like they can't keep their ways on men under control, those girls at the swimming club are really becoming a problem." Magilou mentioned.

"Swimming club? I actually told Tsukune not to join because Moka would join and that would be bad because water can drain vampire powers." Laphicet said.

"It's a good thing too, because those girls would have their way with Tsukune if they try getting their greedy fishy hands on them." Magilou stated.

"Let me guess, they're mermaids who feeds on men's lifeforce." Velvet guessed.

"Right on the mark, the swimming club only has mermaids and have been trying to recruit men to join them, Eleanor try her best to get them to stop consider she's part mermaid, but they wouldn't listen despite being Student Council President." Magilou explained.

"And she wants us to check stop of them from doing bad things anymore." Laphicet pieced together.

"First, pretend to join their club to check them out and if they try anything then you can lay the beat down on them." Magilou said.

"Well, I guess it's better than doing nothing after school." Velvet decided to accept the job.

"I'll help as much as I can." Laphicet accepted the job too.

"Great, the one you need to watch out for is the captain of the swimming club, she's the leader of the mermaids here, so you take her out then the rest will follow." Magilou mentioned.

"Okay, tell Eleanor we're on the case." Laphicet said.

"Great, the spots the swimming club should still be open for you two, so you better hurry." Magilou advised.

Laphicet nodded and ran back to the club boots though Velvet stayed behind to speak to Magilou alone.

"Are you up to something again?" Velvet asked.

"Why, Velvet, what would make you think I'm scheming anything?" Magilou acted being innocent.

"I can tell most of the things you said are true about the club and Eleanor, but I also think you're up to something as well." Velvet proclaimed as Magilou smirks.

"Okay, you got me. I wanted to see if Laphicet can use his papers when dealing with an opponent in the water." Magilou revealed.

"And if his powers aren't waterproof?" Velvet asked.

"Then you better make sure he doesn't become fishfood." Magilou joked before skipping her way elsewhere.

"That girl is such a weirdo, I can never really tell what's goes on in that head of hers and I don't want to know." Velvet said to herself before going to catch up with Laphicet.

Magilou watch Velvet and Laphicet leaving narrowing her eyes and smile sinisterly.

 **(Swimming Club Pool)**

"Hi, as some of you already know, I'm Tamao Ichinose the captain of the swimming club and would like to thank you new member for willing to give us a chance." Tamao greeted as the boys become awe with her and the other girls of the swimming club.

Tamao has turquoise colored hair along with having fair skin and yellow colored eyes. She wears two-piece purple bikini and an ocean-pink transparent skirt wrapped around her waist. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Sheesh, can't these boys at least try to behave for five minutes?" Velvet irritated as she wears a two-piece black and red color bikini.

"Be cool, Velvet, we still have to see if the swimming club will trouble like Magilou said." Laphicet remined her, wearing a white swimming shorts with a yellow cross on the right side.

"Okay, everyone, let's all get in the pool to see what you all got." Tamao clapped her hands as the female senior members help most of the new male members as they got started on swimming.

"I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous on doing something like this." Laphicet said as he swims a bit in the water.

"I guess you always had you mommy hold your hands, huh?" Velvet guessed, Laphicet blushes as he presses his fingers together.

"Hey, you need any help with your swimming, little man?" Tamao asked as she swims to them.

"No thanks, I'm helping him with that." Velvet glared as she got between Tamao and Laphicet.

"Velvet, have you ever swim before?" Laphicet asked.

"I have a few times, just most of the basic and stuff." Velvet answered.

"Then perhaps you can show me a little of your swimming right now." Tamao said.

Velvet shrugs and start swimming to one side of the pool showing a good forward stroke and swam to the other side doing to the same pacing herself and a little faster until she goes back Tamao and Laphicet.

"Wow, that was great Velvet!" Laphicet complimented.

"Hmm, not bad, maybe you were born to be swimmer!" Tamao commented.

"Please, if I wanted to be a swimmer, I'd be a mermaid right now." Velvet said.

"She does have a way of showing in an unexpected way." Magilou said.

"Whatever, Magilou, I'm only here because… Magilou?" Velvet gasped as she turns to see Magilou now wearing a two-piece bikini that one breast part is purple and the other is purple with pink diamond shape patterns, same pattern with the bottom part.

"Hi!" Magilou playfully greeted.

"Magilou, I didn't know you were going to be here." Laphicet surprised swimming up to her.

"I thought I might surprise you guys, and to see just how cute you are in that swim trunks!" Magilou said tap her finger on Laphicet's nose with a little 'boop' sound that makes him blush.

"Hello, I take it President Eleanor has a message for me?" Tamao asked with a little angry tone.

"Nope, I'm here of my own accord and I also wanted to participate in the swimming competition." Magilou answered.

"Swimming competition?" Velvet confused.

"It's an event we do where all the girls compete to get through different contest and obstacles while the boys watch us." Tamao explained.

"How come the boys aren't competing?" Laphicet asked.

"It's because they like seeing giving it our all, struggling a bit and go a little crazy when one or two have their bikini top drop. The embarrassment makes them wild." Tamao also explained that.

"(Sounds like letting perverts get what they want.)" Velvet thought.

"Oh, and since you're in the club Velvet, you're going to compete as well." Tamao pointed out.

"Fuck." Velvet cursed herself.

Soon, all the girls old or new of the swimming club are getting themselves ready for the competition while all the guys either in or outside the club came to watch feeling excited to see all the sexy girls get wet in the water. Laphicet is sitting on a long pool chair near the water wanting to give Velvet and Magilou his support as he hopes they do their best.

"Good luck, you two!" Laphicet cheered.

"I hope you're ready to lose in front of your little man." Magilou smirked.

"I'm gonna make you drown of losing." Velvet talked back.

The first event is going through a small circle tunnel and they have to go over a wall too, most of the girls struggles to get through the tunnel while few managed to get by like Magilou being almost flat-chested.

The second event is rolling on a log-like floaty and they have lean backward down to get pass a pole ahead like a game of limbo, Velvet tried her best but her big breasts has prove to be her downfall as she fell off and Magilou got through okay.

The third event is about staying on a small platform with dozens of girls trying to push each other with their butts, it felt embarrassing for Velvet wondering who's idea was it to do a stupid event like this but she smiles in the end when she pushed Magilou off the platform taking the win.

The fourth event is running on the wobbling water path as some of the girls struggles to keep themselves in balance and others have fallen off, Velvet managed to keep herself from falling and crossed the finish line.

The fifth event involves throwing water balls into the baskets that are high, Velvet and Magilou seems to be tied consider they got most of the balls they could grabbed into the basket.

The sixth and final event is the water horseback battle, Velvet and Magilou are on different teams as they have to remove each other's hat as Velvet's team is red and Magilou's team is white. They charge at each other hoping to take one out before the other, but to their surprise they ended up taking each other out of the game at the same time.

"Wow, they're really going at it." Laphicet said about Velvet and Magilou competing.

"Hey Laphicet, I was wondering if you would like some swimming lessons now." Tamao offered.

"Oh, Tamao, I think I should wait for Velvet." Laphicet said.

"I'm sure she won't mind, let's go." Tamao grabbed onto Laphicet's arm and pulls him away to the pool.

They get in the water doing a little swimming though Laphicet knew the captain is up to something wanting to be along with him.

"You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you when I first saw you." Tamao confessed.

"Oh, well, huh, that's very nice…" Laphicet shocked and try to back away, but Tamao pulls him into her breasts.

"After all, you would be delicious snake for me." Tamao said and Laphicet's eyes widen as he sees some of the other male students are becoming skinner and almost lifeless as the girls are enjoying this.

"It's just like what Magilou warned us, you mermaids are taking life energy from those guys!" Laphicet said as he managed to push himself away from Tamao.

"And it's also why Eleanor tried to stop you, what you're doing is wrong!" Laphicet stated.

"I see… so you were sent by Eleanor to stop us, that stupid hybrid bitch couldn't just mind her own business. She just couldn't understand it's what we mermaids do." Tamao shouted in rage as she transformed in her monster mermaid form.

 **(Music-Ura Moka Sanjou: Rosario+Vampire OST)**

"Let see how she feels when I take your lifeforce away!" Tamao charged at Laphicet.

Laphicet summon four talismans to put up a barrier to block Tamao though because they're on the water field, the force pushes Laphicet back a few feet as he tries to keep himself from drowning and getting to land, but Tamao grabs by the leg.

"Hope you're for ready for dip." Tamao swam down while pulling Laphicet down.

However, just when Tamao was going five feet underwater a big hand grabs her mermaid tail and pulls her out of the water along with Laphicet, they see Velvet with her red Therion arm.

"Velvet!" Laphicet cheered, glad to see her.

"I believe pool is cancel for the day!" Velvet growled as she swings Tamao away.

Tamao soon dives into the water and swim fast at Velvet dragging her down then starts hitting her on all sides while the tough girl uses her big monster arm for defense.

"Fool! I am invincible underwater; you cannot hope to defeat me!" Tamao proclaimed.

"(We'll see about that!)" Velvet thought smirked and when Tamao is about to strike again, Velvet swing her big arm to smack the mermaid right out of the water 25 feet above.

Velvet quickly jumps out to meet with Tamao halfway.

"I'll eat you alive!" Tamao said with her mouth wide open.

"Idiot, you're helpless in the air. As a friend of mine would say: Know your place!" Velvet punched Tamao knocking her out and caught in the basket from the ball throwing event earlier.

"Mermaid, so cocky when they don't defeat until it hits them in the face." Magilou shrugged, and she knows Eleanor will be happy to hear this too.

 **(Music End)**

"Man, that sure was an interesting way to enjoy the pool." Laphicet joked as he and Velvet are walking together around the pool outside remembering the incident yesterday.

"I don't think I want to see a pool again for a while." Velvet said, then they see Tsukune and Moka.

"Hey guys, did you find any clubs to join?" Laphicet asked.

"Yeah, Miss. Nekonome just recommended us to join the newspaper club. You want to join?" Moka explained.

"Huh, that could be something we can do together." Laphicet said.

"S-Sure, it wouldn't hurt to try." Velvet agreed.

"Well, in that case, I'm in too!" Magilou said appearing before them then Kurumu and Yukari runs wanting to join because Tsukune's going to join.

"Alright, that makes seven new members! This is awesome!" Shizuka cheered and jumps into the pool.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you like seeing the pool battle being different than in the anime where Velvet and Laphicet join the swimming club to stop the mermaids from doing more harm to the male students who joins them, and Velvet showed that captain who's schooling these fishes. Now they along with their friends are about to join the newspaper club though they will have deal with a certain problem in that club.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Newspaper Club and the Peeping Wolf Mystery**

"Okay everyone, let's start off with welcoming you all to Yokai Academy's Newspaper Club!" Shizuka announced happily to Laphicet, Tsukune, and the girls as they sit in chairs.

"To be honest, this is a lot more students joining than I could hope for." Shizuka giggled.

"Just curious, are we the only ones joining the club this year?" Tsukune asked as he notice there aren't more students here.

"Oh no, there's one more coming." Shizuka informed.

"Sorry if I'm late." A guy voice entered the room.

"You see, there he is now!" Shizuka gestured to the third male student that just join them and to the new members' surprise that he's carrying two bouquet of flowers.

"Apologize for being a little tragedy, but there were some things I have to pick up. It's a pleasure to meet you." The guy greeted putting the flowers down to reveal his face.

He's a handsome young man with ink black hair that he wears a red headband under his hair and reddish-brown eyes. He wears the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck.

"I am Ginei Morioka, but please call me Gin." Gin introduced himself as he handed the flowers to Moka and Kurumu.

"I see you're still the gentleman playboy as ever, Gin." Magilou said.

"What can I say, Magilou, I'm always willing to please a woman whatever they requested and" Gin paused and slowly turns his head to Magilou with her usual wicked smile.

"What the fuck?! Magilou!" Gin shouted in fear as he slams his back against the blackboard shocking everyone.

"Aw, it's so nice that you haven't forgotten me since last year." Magilou teased.

"Wait, you know this guy, Big sis?" Yukari asked.

"Huh, big sis… wait, she's the little sister you used to tell me?" Gin asked shock.

"That's right, and to answer your question, Yukari. Gin and I used to hang out together, sometimes I come here in the clubroom whenever I feel bored while the other students called us a weird couple." Magilou blurted out the last part about her and Gin being a couple on purpose.

"What?! You dated a club president!" Tsukune gasped.

"You actually dated a guy and didn't tell me?!" Yukari gasped too; everyone looks at Gin who is now curls into a ball with little sobbing sounds.

"Dating that crazy witch was the worst experience of my life, the things she used to do to me… I still have nightmares about her sometimes." Gin explained.

"Oh come on, you can't mean the fun times we used to have were bad: like the time I froze you in a block of ice to make you an icy surfboard, or the time I gave you that vicious wildcat I got from a dangerous jungle for your birthday, or the time we went skydiving without parachutes and I only caught myself with my card, or the time I made you that monster taco that almost killed you. You can't honestly say those weren't fun." Magilou shrugged and list the things they used to do.

"(I think those were the bad times for him.)" Everyone thought as they feel pity for Gin having to go through all that.

"Umm, I didn't think you would be the type to even consider dating." Velvet pointed out.

"True, I never cared about affection toward others except for Yukari, but Gin had the balls to actually ask me out. It was strange yet I also wanted to see what dating would be like, so I accepted dog boy's offer." Magilou explained.

"In other words, you used him like a guinea pig for experiments." Yukari deadpanned.

"That's right!" Magilou answered proudly.

"Damn it, and I really hoped that I would never have to see you again after we broke up last year though I also heard you got held back again." Gin mentioned.

"I am, and I've decided to go something a little more fun than what I usually do and came here with my friends." Magilou explained.

"Okay, as long as you don't blow up this club like what you did with the science club." Gin said.

"I promise." Magilou raised a hand, though everyone knows she might do something troubling.

"Well, if everything is settle then I'll leave things in your hands Gin. I'm going to the faculty meeting." Shizuka said before leaving the clubroom.

Gin soon calm himself down and look toward his new club members ready to get down to business.

"Now I'm going to tell you what the newspaper club is all about. First and for most, the club writes, edits, and publishes the school papers. If something happens on campus, we'll be there to report and we'll do anything for a story, that includes throwing ourselves in harms way if that may be. So, you better prepare yourselves now guys because is not for the fame of heart!" Gin explained with a little determination.

"Wow, he sounds like a real hard-working journalist." Moka impressed.

"He does have moments a few times." Magilou mentioned making Gin flinch a bit.

"Okay, so does anyone have a story they would like to share?" Gin asked, and he quickly caught two papers in his hand as they were thrown by Magilou.

"Here, I'm sure these photos would peek everyone's interest." Magilou smirked.

Gin look at the photos and became shock, the two pictures are when Velvet and Laphicet were at the swimming club showing one where Laphicet was almost eaten by the swim club president and the other one shows Velvet beating the swim president with her demonic fist.

"Whoa! These pictures are great, and this will also give warning to everyone if they ever even think about joining the swimming club." Gin commented as he shows the photos to everyone.

"When were you able to take those, Magilou?" Laphicet asked.

"During the whole ordeal, I was there for the competition, after all." Magilou answered.

"If you had the time to take pictures then why didn't you help us?" Velvet asked angry at the carefree witch.

"I figured you had it under control, plus I casted a spell on the boys there of what happened to them was a little dream until we publish these pictures as everyone will know." Magilou explained.

"Okay, we'll get these on the front page. Got any other stories?" Gin asked.

Everyone sat quietly as they try to think of something worthwhile for the newspapers, but no one has come up with anything until Kurumu spoke up.

"Hey, what about the peeping tom?" Kurumu asked.

"Peeping tom, what do you mean?" Tsukune asked curious.

"You guys haven't heard, there's this pervert that's been going around campus lately peeping on girls. The freak is so quick that no one has been able to get a good description of him yet." Kurumu explained about the rumors she heard from the other female students.

"As if we had already dealt with perverts before." Velvet irritated.

"This creep needs to be stop!" Yukari declared.

"Hmm, sounds like an old friend of yours, Gin." Magilou blurted out.

"Wait, do you know this guy, Gin?" Tsukune asked.

Gin became nervous and look at Magilou who gave him a nod, he clears his throat before speaking.

"Yeah, there's only one guy I know who's very fast like you said, Kurumu. We used to be friends when we were freshmen until we went our separate ways after summer vacation before starting our second year here." Gin explained.

"Sounds like you two haven't spoken to each other since." Laphicet stated.

"Yeah, we bump into each other once and a while just saying hi, but I never thought he would go on doing something like this." Gin said looking sad.

"People change when you least expected, it never goes well." Velvet looked down at her sealed left arm.

"Velvet and I will do the investigation of this peeping, we'll let you know if we found anything." Laphicet volunteered.

"That's kind of you, now let places out some filers about the peeping tom." Gin suggested.

 **(Outside the School Building)**

"Okay, this is where the girls said the peeping tom was before escaping." Laphicet said as he and Velvet are standing near the stop where the girls said the peeping tom was.

"This guy must be good at stealth to hide from anyone in this angle, but I think might be able to get his scent." Velvet said as she leans her nose close to the ground.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Laphicet confused.

"I trying to smell the pervert's scent so I can know what monster he is." Velvet answered as she sniffs the ground.

"Whoa, you have the nose of a dog!" Laphicet shocked.

"Sh-Shut up! My nose just works a little better than a dog, it's no big deal or anything." Velvet snapped as her cheeks blush, she calms herself down and stand up.

"Anyway, I got the scent. Our mysterious pervert is a werewolf." Velvet informed.

"A werewolf, that's interesting." Laphicet said.

"They're also S-Class monsters like vampires and are also rivals to them as well." Velvet explained as the two walks toward their classroom.

"I wonder if Gin can tell us more about this friend of his, maybe like where he usually hangs out when he wants to be all alone." Laphicet said.

"I rather not ask the guy." Velvet advised.

"Huh, but why?" Laphicet asked.

"Call it a gut feeling, there's something about Gin that doesn't seem right especially the way he reacted about the peeping tom. I think he knows something that we don't." Velvet stated.

Laphicet starts to wonder if Velvet is right about Gin hiding something from the club, and he might be involve with peeping tom too.

 **(With Gin and Magilou)**

"No! Fuck no, Magilou! You can't be serious!" Gin slammed his fist on the table.

"You should know better of how serious I can be when it comes to something like this." Magilou said with a serious look.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time we tried standing up to those guys, we got beaten to near death and you would've been killed too if "he" hadn't stop them." Gin reminded the witch of the incident they went through last year.

"I never forgot but looking back then you once told me that the truth was more important than the school, that you wanted free everyone from their iron grip. Was all that true?" Magilou countered with a question that made Gin grunts looking away.

"…It was back then, but those words are dead and there's nothing we can do about it." Gin said before standing up and walk to the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tsukune and Laphicet are the key to freeing this school's darkness once and for all." Magilou believed.

"Those two are just freshmen, and one of them is a little pipsqueak. They can't possible do anything against them." Gin mocked before leaving the witch in the clubroom.

"True, two human boys alone can't do anything to them, but them along with the friends they made here then there is hope." Magilou said with a gentle smile. She's also glad that she hasn't told Gin about Tsukune and Laphicet being humans, otherwise Gin would freak out.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Damn it, Moka and Kurumu are mad at me because they thought I was peeping on them." Tsukune groaned as he and Laphicet are walking together in the hallway.

"I'm sure they know it, I bet it was that pervert guy setting you up." Laphicet theorized.

"Great, another guy who wants Moka because of her beauty and wants me out of the way." Tsukune worried.

"Hey Laphicet, Tsukune, if you guys are going to the newspaper club today, would you mind asking Gin if I could borrow the drum." Shizuka asked.

"Huh, why do you think Gin has a drum?" Tsukune confused.

"I thought he does since I saw him carrying a drum around yesterday." Shizuka mentioned and Laphicet gasps.

"Wait, Gin… drum… and the werewolf scent Velvet found." Laphicet started to put all those pieces together and realization hits him harder than Vegeta's Final Flash attack.

"Tsukune, we have to fine Moka. Now!" Laphicet said as he ran.

"Hey Laphicet, wait! What's going on?" Tsukune ran after his little friend.

"It's Gine, he's the peeping tom!" Laphicet revealed shocking Tsukune.

"Gin has been peeping the girls all this time and he made you take the fall, I also figured out the speed part because he's a werewolf for they're known for their superspeed that even vampires can't match." Laphicet explained.

"I get ya, with Moka not trusting me anymore Gin can go after her." Tsukune understand as they run up the stairs.

"That's right, and soon the whole school will know." Laphicet said as they reach the rooftop seeing Moka, Velvet, Kurumu and Yukari wearing detective outfits for some reason, and Gin in his werewolf form.

"Moka!" Tsukuen called out and run toward her.

"Bastard!" Gin charged at Tsukune.

Tsukune narrowly dodges the claws reach toward Moka grabbing her Rosario Cross and taking it off before rolling a few feet more and Moka transform into her true form.

"Velvet, are you alright?" Laphicet asked concern for the Therion girl.

"Yeah, just about to pound this guy to the ground." Velvet said.

"Leave some for me." Inner Moka said before the two charges at Gin to attack, but then he disappeared to their shock.

 **(Music: Fuuin Kajio, Rosario + Vampire Battle Theme)**

"Where are you girls hitting, I'm right here." Gin said standing on top of the small tower of the roof.

"Whoa, Laphicet wasn't kidding about werewolves' speed." Tsukune surprised.

"Moka, I'm gonna make you my she-wolf by showing you how werewolves grow stronger the brighter the moon is, and it's a full moon!" Gin bragged and starts attacking Moka and Velvet with his superspeed forcing the two powerhouse girls on the defense.

"(Oh no, Gin is forcing them against the wall, and they won't keep defending themselves for long.)" Laphicet thought as he tries to come up with a plan to help them.

That's when Laphicet looks up at the full moon and got an idea.

"Let's hope this works." Laphicet said before throwing two talismans into the air and they multiple into several dozens.

"No offense, Velvet, but I prefer Moka than you. Say goodbye!" Gin thrusted his claws at Velvet, but to his surprise she actually caught his arm.

"What the… but how did you?" Gin confused.

"Looks like Laphicet has taken away your moonlight." Velvet smirked as she looks up.

Gin looks up and gasps seeing the moonlight from the full moon being blocked by Laphicet's talismans.

"No way, that little brat actually blocked out the moon. That means my speed is down!" Gin panicked, but soon calms down.

"But it doesn't matter, I'm still fast and I'm not backing down from this fight." Gin determined.

"You're a lot braver than the other idiots we faced. 'll give you that." Velvet complimented before she punched Gin away.

Gin stop himself as Inner Moka jumps above him for a strong drop kick though the werewolf reacted in time and move out of the way letting the leg crush the fence, Gin unleash a barrage of fast punches as Inner Moka blocks them with her arms before knocking them away and side-kick him. Velvet charge at Gin with her demon arm, Gin manage to kick the floor to go above it but he couldn't stop Velvet's normal fist from hitting him on the face before grabbing him with her demonic arm.

"Time to teach you a new trick, play dead!" Velvet slammed Gin on the roof causing a small crater and cracks as Gin gasps of the intense pain from the impact on his body.

 **(Music End)**

"Now, are you going to behave?" Velvet asked.

"Yes… I promise to behave." Gin said before passing out.

 **(The Next Day)**

The newspaper club have released the new story that everyone was shocked to hear, it wasn't just about the swimming club that Gin suggested to post but was also about the club president himself being the peeping tom. Most of the girls he peeped on are now chasing the poor guy to give him a major punishment as he runs for his life.

"Well, I'm glad everything is settled." Laphicet said.

"I still say we should've kicked him out of the club." Velvet stated.

"Now, now, Gin maybe a pervert most of the time, but he's very serious about the newspaper club and did run the place last year." Magilou pointed out.

"I still can't believe you knew it was him the whole time." Kurumu said angry.

"Yeah, you could've just told us from the start." Yukari punted.

"And spoil the fun, no way. Besides, I think you guys would also do better than what happened to the newspaper club last year." Magilou mentioned.

"What happened last year?" Laphicet asked.

"Sorry, but I promise Gin I wouldn't tell. Consider it a last act as his girlfriend before we broke up, you'll have to ask him yourself if you want to know the truth." Magilou said before walking away.

This Laphicet curious about what happened to Gin and the newspaper club last year, but why was he getting a bad feeling about it.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Laphicet and the gang have joined the newspaper club and already gotten their big scope with meeting Gin, the peeping werewolf, and he's lucky to still be alive today though it looks like Magilou may have given Laphicet a hint about the newspaper club involvement last year.**

 **Next chapter is gonna be my own original idea of the story with three more characters Tales of Berseria appearing, it's gonna be spooky and exciting!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
